Nightmare in the feudal Ages
by brmngirl
Summary: A Mysterious girl at Kagome's school brings a scary burned up guy to everyone dreams. Can Inuyasha Save the day before his dreams take over him too? This is my first fanfic. R&R. I would love feedback. The beginning starts kinda slow.


I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show. Esperanza I do own. Enjoy!

Chapter One:

The Mysterious New Girl

A girl walked through a place where red lights were beaming. All around her were pipes and tools. She walked continuously looking from side to side. She tried her hardest not to be afraid.

"I know your there." she yelled out, "You may have killed my family and my so-called friends but your not getting me. You hear me. My soul belongs to me."

An Evil laughter fille the area. "Well, looks like we got a high spirited girl." the menacing voice came from all angles.The girl looked around everywhere. The voice came from all angles. She looked over and found a sharp corner of a pipe. She ran over to it and began to pierce her arm.

"Please wake up." she repeated herself over and over again. She then felt a hand grab her from behind and she screamed as loud as she could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a wonderful day in Japan. Students were on their way for school. At the local shrine, one student was on her way out. "See ya!" Kagome yelled out to her mother. Kagome ran to catch what little time was lost.

'After school I have to study for the test coming up. Inuyasha won't be hppy but I have to study.' she though. She walk walked into class to see Yuki, Ayumi, and Edietalking to each other.

"Kagome, you're feeling better. We heard that you had an infection in your kidneys." said Yuki. Kagome sighed and sweat drop fell off the side of her head. "It's better." she replied with a fake smile. 'When will everyone actually catch on that I am faking all these times.' she though.

Kagome looked to the corner of the room. There was a girl that didn't look like she was comfortable where she was. She had long dark brown hair that shined in the light that was past her hips. She was as tall as Kagome but had a tired lonely look on her face.

Kagome went over to her but her friends stopped her. "No Kagome, she's bad news." Edie said giving a grimaced look tot he girl. The girl didn't seem to notice. She looked as if she was in her own world. Kagome looked at her friends in disbelief. What are you talking about? How can you be so mean?" she asked.

"That girl killed her family and friends."explained Ayumi. Kagome just stared at them dumbfouned. "What?" Kagome questioned. She looked back over to the girl. "She looks harmless." Kagome explained. Edie was getting angry. "She's evil. She killed a lot of people where she came from." she said getting angrier by the minute.

Kagome was kind of puzzled by what she said. "Where did she come from?" she asked. " I don't believe that she could have done anything like that. If she did why is she here?"

Yuki answered her. "She's from America. She has a funny accent. I heard that the police didn't have enough evidence to put her in jail so she fled here to get away with it."

Just then the teacher had came in. "Everyone to your seats." he requested with a stern voice. With thatschool started and everyone returned to their seats. Throughout class, Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off the girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Kagome walked home. She turned the corner and spotted the young girl. She looked lonely and Kagome decided to walk up to the girl. "Hi there." she said cheerfully. The girl looked at her questionly. "_What do you want_." the girl asked.

Kagome didn't know what to say. The girl said something but she didn't understand. "What?" Kagome asked. The girl knew the language but didn't feel the need to have a new friend. 'What's the point. they never last. Someone always interferes."

"_I don't want to talk to you_." she said. With that , the girl started to walk away. 'I don't understand why she wants to be my friend. No one else wanted to talk to me but her.' she thought as she continued to walk away.

She continued to walk until the girl said something that stopped her. "I know you didn't hurt anyone."she said. The new girl decided to give in. "Who are you?" she asked this time in her language.

Kagome was stunned. She understood. "My name is Kagome." she said. The girl just looked at her. "Kagome huh? What makes you think that I didn't kill them?"she asked softly. Kagome smiled at her. "Because I don't think you that kind of person.." she replied. The girl was taken back by the answer. She didn't know what to say.

Kagome took the moment to ask a couple questions. "What's your name? Where are you from?" she asked. The girl liiked at her questionly. "Esperanza." Kagome smiled. "Wow that's a pretty name."

"Thanks. I'm from Zion IL." she answered. Kagome tilted her head curiously. "Where's that? I never heard of that place." she stated. Esperanza soften up. "It's in America. It's a nice place. I grew up there." she answered.

Kagome liked this girl. She had a certain spark to her. "How about being friends?" she asked hoping for a yes. A smile graced the young girl's face. "Sure, why not." she answered. She didn't fully trust her. She figured the girl would backstab her anyway.

"So what was that language you were speaking?" Kagome asked. "Spanish. I learned a couple languages growing up." Esperanza answered. "If you don't mind, I would like to keep my know of the language a secret." she said. "There's no point in everybody asking me dumb questions."

Kagome thought about it. 'Yeah it would be hard to ask her questions if people think she doesn'tunderstand.' she thought. "Sure, but how will I talk to you." she asked.

Esperanza looked at her with a sad and lonely eyes. "You won't." she replied. With that she turned around and continued to walk on her way. Kagome decided to let it go though she didn't like seeing her look so unhappy.

Kagome walk hom but instead of walking inside, she turned towards the sacred well. She looked inside and decided to take a leap. Maybe seeing her friends will help her think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you like the like the first chapter. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Please Review. I like to know if there is any problems with my writing. I'm a perfectionist and i like to make sure everything is good. Thanks. Laterz


End file.
